Inazuma Entertaiment
by Frost Bravo
Summary: Los programas de concursos tendran a Inazuma Eleven intentando ganarlos para obtener premios, cosa que no sera tan facil


Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece son propiedad de Level-5.

* * *

Director: damas y caballeros… como ustedes saben nos ha llegado otra carta… del mismo idiota de siempre que nos trata de convencer de que le dejemos hacer parodias de programas de concursos.

Secretaria: otra vez el ya son 40 veces en la semana.

Director: pero esta vez creo que está bien hecho… creo -coloca el disco en el reproductor DVD.

Presentador: Frost, delimitado entre los bordes de un héroe y un enfermo mental. Este estudiante de animación y trabajador de medio tiempo como repartidor de Pizzas del restaurant "La Pizza helada" cuyo nombre es Yusei Bravo, fue reclutado en el ejército y fue sacado con mención deshonrosa por hacer volar 40 bases enemigas y 99 bases aliadas, fue contratado para ser un presentador de un acto de beneficio y entrevistador de un Late que le dieron gran fama y que además le volvieron loco. Hoy en día este bocazas viaja por el globo planeando mas parodias sin sentido faltando a todos los derechos de autor en busca de nuevas ideas… ¡Y CHIMICHANGAS!

Director: ok lo hizo peor ¬¬

Mientras en Chile.

Apartamento de Frost.

Teléfono: usted tiene 3 mensajes. Mensaje uno…

Goenji: Oye Frost este es Goenji, te llamo para decirte que ¡POR ENECIMA VEZ NO VOY A DESTRUIR LA UNIVERSIDAD PARA QUE NO TENGAS CLASES DEJA DE LLAMARME POR ESO!

Teléfono: Mensaje dos…

Aki: Hola Yusei soy yo tu prima Aki, por favor perdona a Endo que gastara todo tu dinero en chicle y balones de futbol, por lo menos esta semana que es el cumpleaños de Tenma.

Teléfono: mensaje tres…

Director: ¡FROST AMIGO MIO! ¡SOY YO EL DIRECTOR RECUERDAS DEL EL LATE DE INAZUMA! Al que llamaste calvo panzón hace unas semanas, mira estuvimos reflexionando sobre tu idea de las parodias en que la enviaste en una servilleta en que solo escribiste parodias tontas, mucho dinero que fue tachado y reemplazaste por chimichangas y fin de las ideas, tenemos que decirte que… ¡NO! vamos a pasar por tu idea del los grandes programas, adiós.

Frost:-sentado en la silla de su escritorio- viejo ya son 40 veces en la semana ¬¬

Akamaru: Guauf -.-

¿?: ¡NO! esta iba a ser nuestra gran oportunidad.

Frost: y tú que eres.

¿?: soy tu locura.

Frost: bueno…

¿? 2: Tal vez no debíamos haberlo escrito en una servilleta y más aun no haberlo escrito con crayones.

Frost: y tú que eres.

¿? 2: tu sentido común.

Akamaru: guau ¬¬ (traducción: otra vez habla con las voces en su mente).

Frost: ya que no cunda el pánico, ellos lo que necesitan es un poco de vitamina c.

Sentido común: usaras naranjas.

Frost: no vitamina C4 -presiona un detonador y se oye una explosión a gran distancia.

Ring Ring.

Director: Frost amigo mío -se oyen varios gritos de pánico- soy yo el calvo panzón, sabes cuándo te dije que no… ¡ERA BROMA QUERIA DECIR QUE SI JAJA!

Frost: lo vez, otra vez mi explosiva personalidad salva el día.

Locura: ¡YEAH TENEMOS PROGRAMA! ¡CHOCA ESOS CINCO!

Frost: dale…

Sentido Común: no puedes chocar esos cinco solo somos voces en tu cabeza de lechuga.

Director: ¡HABLAREMOS CUANDO CONTROLEMOS EL FUEGO DE LA EXPLOSION QUE ESPERO QUE NO HAYAS CAUSADO TU!... en resumidas cuentas felicitaciones y te mandaremos el guion.

Frost/Locura/Sentido Común: ¡UN GUION!

Ding Dong

Frost: esto es una mierda yo no quiero un guion -abre la puerta.

Cartero: entrega -muestra una caja.

Frost: vaya gracias.

Cartero: ejem ejem…

Frost: eh… y que espera… lárguese.

Cartero: de eso nada chico me debes 8 meses de pago de correspondencia.

Frost: eh bueno… mire un alguien regala televisores -señala a cualquier parte.

Cartero: ¡DONDE! -voltea.

Frost:-cierra la puerta de golpe.

Cartero: ¡PERO QUE… maldición ya son ocho veces en la semana que caigo en esto ¬¬ -se va.

Dentro del apartamento.

Locura: ¡BIEN UN REGALO!

Sentido Común: no es un regalo ¬¬

Frost:-abre la caja- vaya es el guión -empieza a verlo- bah lo que me imaginaba muchas palabras.

Locura: Y sin dibujitos, una estupideeeeees.

Sentido Común: tal vez deberíamos LEER algo para no encontrarnos con sorpresas.

Frost: ok bien ¬¬ -se pone a leer el guion- Frost presenta el programa saludando al publico bla bla usa retos aprobados por el consejo bla bla bla no necesitamos ESTO -arranca una página- ni ESTO -arranca otra página- editamos esto -empieza a escribir y rayar algunas cosas del guion.

Sentido Común: oh crayones… que maduro.

Frost: y a quien le importa, eh creado ARTE aquí -muestra el guion con un montón de rayas, garabatos, Goenji lanzando el balón a un edificio, Endo cayendo de cabeza al piso y muchas explosiones.

Sentido Común: no creo que nadie nos vaya a entender asi.

Frost: porque no es simple, ¡OIGAN! Lectores ustedes ya saben a qué va todo esto, elijan a las tres primeras víctimas del próximo capítulo, vamos a dejar de cabeza todo esto, espero que le guste este fic y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… ¡BRING THE NOISE! -se produce una gran explosión.


End file.
